We Meet Romeo & Juliet
by Lady Kitara
Summary: From the Air Gear musical. this is how both Romeo and Juliet met as kids and how they meet the others and thier life up to the point they meet Ikki and the others. Yaoi. Juliet is a guy, go watch the musical on you tube.
1. We Meet Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear the Musical.

* * *

Romeo and Juliet are from the Air Gear Musicals and so are Hamlet, Macbeth and Puck. All of them are guys. I wrote this after I opened my mouth and said I would write about them. So here it is! It took me a good time to think of what to write but finally I got it.

ALSO THEY ARE GOING TO BE TEN YEARS OLD AND WILL GET OLDER AS THE STORY GROWS

AND YES JULIET IS ALSO A GUY.

* * *

It was the first day at school and Romeo was not at all happy about going. First of all his parents had refused to change his name to Romeo. He liked the name Romeo and there was no way he was going to stop calling himself that.

Heading into the classroom he took his seat and looked around. There was barely anyone there. Well there was about fifthteen minutes before class so he might as well try to make some new friends.

Right as he was getting up he heard something going on in the hall. Just as he poked his head out he saw another boy about his age run past him. There was four boys chasing him. Well, that wasn't nice and so he gave chase.

"Leave me alone!" cried the boy who was being chased.

The other boys laughed and continued to chase him. The boy went around the corner as he tried to get away from them. All he had to do was get to the office and he'll be safe. Then suddenly one of the older boys came out of nowhere and pushed him back.

"AH!"

"We got you now pretty boy!"

The small boy began to fill up his lungs to scream for help when suddenly the one guy who was holding him let go and fell in a heap on the floor next to him. Not sure what was going on the boy crawled away to hide behind a trash can.

Romeo was having a little trouble fighting off the other boys but somehow mange and soon they were running away . Laughing and doing a pose he called after them.

"Ha ha! I, Romeo, have beaten you cowardly dogs and sent you back to your masters!"

Turning on his heels he saw the boy he saved sneaking away from him.

The boy was just about to crawl onto a class room when all of a sudden a voice asked him what he was doing. Looking to the side he jumped. That guy was on the floor next to him and fallowing him.

"What? I don't get a thank you?" Romeo asked as he stood up.

"Oh, um… thank you… um?"

"Romeo."

"Like in Romeo & Juliet…?"

"Yup! Please to meet you- hey where are you going?"

Romeo reached out and grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt. The other had made a quick attempt to run away or should we say crawl away.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you! Geez… anyway what's your name?"

"I'm (insert any name you like here)." he said softly.

"Nice to meet you. Now tell why where those guys where chasing you?"

"Oh… it's because I'm in drama class…."

"That's all?"

"Well, I'm also in cooking class…"

"And again, that's all?"

The boy frowned the next thing he didn't feel like telling so he asked a question instead.

"What do I look like to you?"

Romeo thought this was a silly thing to ask but answered anyway. This person might as well be his first friend.

"A boy crawling around on the floor."

"Huh…?"

"What?"

"You-you knew I was a boy?"

"No, I thought you where a happy fairy here to grant my wish, of course I knew you were a boy!"

The boy winced. "Sorry, usually people think I'm a girl at first glance."

"What? Nah," Romeo sat down next to him. "So, I'm new here. Want to show me around?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

The boy sighed and pointed to the clock on the wall. "We're late for class."

"…" Romeo stayed silent and then grabbed the boy by his arm and pretty much drag him along. "Hurry! Or we'll be in more trouble!"

"Wait! I'm in class A-2!"

"Really? So am I!" Romeo burst into the room and the teacher looked at him in shock. Letting go of his friends arm he jumped onto the table.

"Forgive our lateness! We were attacked by villains and-"

"Ah, you must be Romeo…" Said the teacher. "Your mother told me all about you. Take your seats."

"As you wish fair lady."

The class giggled and the teacher looked like she wanted to go home. Something told her this new boy was going to give her a handful.

Romeo walked down the rows of chairs and noticed his new friend sat right in front of him. It must be faith that they meet he was sure of it. Half way through the class some of those boys from earlier started throwing paper ball at his new friend.

The boy was ducking from the papers and only hoped that he could just get the day over with. He moved his head as a paper ball hit his cheek. It didn't hurt but it felt funny. Just then one of his bullies let out a yelp that made everyone turn.

"What happened?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know," the guy said. "It felt like something hit me… like a small ball or something."

The teacher shook her head and just as she turned about the other boy yelped. The third one cried out. What was going on? Were they pulling something?

"Hey," Romeo whispered. The boy looked behind him to see a smiling Romeo who was holding a bouncy ball. "Watch."

Romeo waited for the woman to look away and then is one quick moved three the small blue ball. It hit one of the boys and came back to his hand as he hide it under his shirt.

in front the boy was surprised. What an amazing skill. For a second he wonder if Romeo could show him how do that.

* * *

Later at lunch he showed Romeo around the whole school. After telling where everything was they headed for the stage. Both were talking excitingly about the drama department. When they got there the watched the high schoolers acted out a play and much to Romeo's delight it was Romeo & Juliet it.

Both Romeo and the boy watched happily and made comments about the acting. Then it got to the part where the two lover meet and…

"Well that sucked!" Romeo said.

"I know… you think they would act with more passion and hold each other closer, huh?"

"You read Romeo & Juliet?"

"My favorite! I also read all the other books by William Shakespeare."

"The man was a genius, but these idiots shame the story."

"I agree."

They watched more and at some point the began to think that Romeo was going to do something that would most likely get them in trouble. Before that could happen the drama teacher left to get something the students took a break and the ones playing Romeo & Juliet began to argue about their lines and how both thought it should be done.

"Hey, Romeo, maybe we should go." said the boy. "Class will start again soon."

"You go a head." Romeo stood up and started walking to the stage.

The boy gasped and ran up to him. "What are you doing?" he said quietly.

"I'm just going to tell them something."

Hopping on the stage and the boy fallowing him. Just as his friend was about to stop him he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Actors, actors!" Romeo said. "I wish to speak with you."

The drama teacher was just coming back and was going to tell the two little children to leave when the one who was wearing a cape spoke catching his interest.

"When you play your role you must erase yourselves," Romeo started. "You must become your character and feel their emotions. Think of how they felt at that time and what they where going through. How it must of felt to find your one true love and behold! The faith of not being able to happy together because your families hate each other!"

The older students watched as the little brat walked around telling them these things. The other boy stayed quite and listened to him. The drama teacher was impressed to hear such thing from this kid. It was as if he was veteran of Shakespeare's plays. He got a real kick out of what he said next.

"And you two!" Romeo pointed his finger at the main actors of the play. "You lack passion, grace, and most of all, what kind of lovers pull away from each other? You supposed to leave sadly and not wanting to let go! It shames me, to see such a Romeo & Juliet!"

Well, that made the two mad

"You little brat! You think you could do better?" yelled the girl.

"Think? Dear girl, I know!"

"Really?" said the guy. "Then let's see you act out the part!"

"I will!"

Romeo walked over to the fake bush and hid in it. Since there was no one on the balcony he had to pretend he was talking to his own Juliet. Okay he didn't have one but he would one day! Till then he only use he picture perfect Juliet, the one he had made up along time ago. Taking a calming breathe he let himself become Romeo… the one born from Shakespeare.

The boy who had been with him had seen the sudden change in the way Romeo looked moved and acted and was entranced. He had never seen someone so into the role. There was a pull as him to join in on this beautiful story that was Romeo & Juliet.

Romeo looked up at the fake balcony window and pictured his Juliet coming out to stand there and began to speak.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?It is the east, and Juliet is the , fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief,That thou her maid art far more fair than she:Be not her maid, since she is envious;Her vestal livery is but sick and greenAnd none but fools do wear it; cast it is my lady, O, it is my love!O, that she knew she were!"

The boy could hardly take it. He slowly walked backstage.

"She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?Her eye discourses; I will answer it.I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,Having some business, do entreat her eyesTo twinkle in their spheres till they if her eyes were there, they in her head?The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heavenWould through the airy region stream so brightThat birds would sing and think it were not , how she leans her cheek upon her hand!O, that I were a glove upon that hand,That I might touch that cheek!"

As Romeo stopped speaking he realized he wouldn't be able to finish. Luckily he back was facing the actors and they didn't see he face. It was then that they all got a shock."Ay me!" Came a voice from the fake window.

Romeo looked up in surprised and smiled. His friend was there to play the part of Juliet! With out delay he continued.

"She speaks:O, speak again, bright angel! for thou artAs glorious to this night, being o'er my headAs is a winged messenger of heavenUnto the white-upturned wondering eyesOf mortals that fall back to gaze on himWhen he bestrides the lazy-pacing cloudsAnd sails upon the bosom of the air."

Romeo couldn't believe it. The way he was speaking was to wonderful. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;Thou art thyself, though not a 's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,Nor arm, nor face, nor any other partBelonging to a man. O, be some other name!What's in a name? that which we call a roseBy any other name would smell as sweet;So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,Retain that dear perfection which he owesWithout that title. Romeo, doff thy name,And for that name which is no part of theeTake all myself."

What was going on? He had done Juliet's lines before but never like this. He only said them when no one was there and now saying them here with Romeo was so, so passionate.

"I take thee at thy word:Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in nightSo stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a nameI know not how to tell thee who I am:My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,Because it is an enemy to thee;Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred wordsOf that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,And the place death, considering who thou art,If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;For stony limits cannot hold love out,And what love can do that dares love attempt;Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Murder? No, he didn't want that to happen to Romeo!

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eyeThan twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,And I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;And but thou love me, let them find me here:My life were better ended by their hate,Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

The drama teacher was overwhelmed about these two as they talked. It was as if the Romeo and Juliet had walked right out of the script and had relived their lives on this stage. They way they talked together and the way they looked at each other and the changing emotions on their faces when something would happen and they way they moved. He was sad when the suddenly stopped.

"Wonderful!" The drama singer said as he clapped "Even though they didn't finish, it was perfect! Gather around I want to talk to you all!"

The students didn't seem happy about it but they couldn't hide the fact they also liked the act.

Romeo stood there looking up at the balcony. Up there the other looked down on him. They stood just watching. Slowly Romeo lifted his hand up, holding out his hand. The other slowly came down the ladder, their eyes never breaking, and placed his hand in Romeo's.

"Juliet…" Romeo breath out. "I finally found you…"

"Romeo…" he was pulled into a embrace. They stayed like that not hearing the ramblings of the drama teacher in the background. They pulled back looking into each others eyes. Amazing, was the only word for this. They held hands as they looked at each other, when the drama teacher called to them.

"You, boy what's your name?"

"My name? Sir you've already know it."

"I do?"

"My name is Romeo and this is-"

"I know who he is after all he's in my after noon class, isn't that right-?"

"Juliet." the boy said.

"Huh?"

"My name… is Juliet."

Juliet smiled as Romeo lifted his hand, placing a kiss upon it.

* * *

Well, there we go. The first chapter of the story.

With great love

Lady Kitara


	2. We are Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or the Air gear Musical

* * *

"Good morning, my Juliet!"

Three weeks later and the whole school had come to know the two boys who called themselves Romeo & Juliet. At first everyone thought that Juliet was girl and when they found out he was a boy the girls went crazy.

Now then it wasn't all that bad. Well, for Romeo. Poor Juliet got teased a lot because of his new name. the first time it came from his bullies. What shocked him was when his friend turned against him. At first he thought it was because name and asked them if that was it. They looked at him and then went on talking as if he wasn't even there. So now he was depressed and didn't hear Romeo greet him.

"Juliet?" Romeo sat in his seat and poked at Juliet's back. "Something wrong?"

Juliet turned. "My friends are acting strange."

"How so?"

"They won't talk to me." Juliet sighed.

"Why?"

"I think they don't like my name…"

Romeo looked shocked to hear it. "What's wrong with your name? It's beautiful in every way!"

Juliet blushed, nodding a little. "I know, but…"

Romeo took Juliet's hands into his own. "Don't let them hurt you. If they can't like you for you then they aren't your friends. If they want to make fools out of themselves then let them. You are, Juliet, the most wonderful person I have ever met and you are a great actor! Don't let anyone tell you different, okay?"

Juliet smiled and gave a quick nod. "Your right. Thank you, Romeo."

"You are welcome, my Juliet."

In the class the other children where looking at them and whispering to each other. They knew picking on Romeo would do no good. That boy always came back with some remark and made those who tried to fool him look like the fools. So, the only one to pick on was none other then was Juliet.

"Romeo and Juliet sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

Juliet hung his head and started to look over.

"Don't look at them, Juliet." Romeo said. "Pretend you don't care and they'll leave you alone."

Looking forward he tried to drown out the song that the kids were singing. After the third chorus of the song the teacher came in and Romeo had to greet her in his usual manner and drag Juliet along with him.

Later at lunch Romeo had gone a head and left Juliet alone. He wanted to get Juliet something to make him feel better. After fighting a heroic battle he got one of the best cakes that the small bakery had to offer. Having such a nice thing at school was wonderful.

Getting to the table he and Juliet used he sat and waited. Waiting… waiting…. Still waiting… where was Juliet? Lunch was almost over and he had yet to see his Juliet! Standing he went to find him. After looking around in all the places he knew that Juliet liked to go to he got concerned. Where was he? With sudden realization he took off to the class room.

He found Juliet surrounded by his bullies and his former friends. Poor Juliet was on the floor curled in a ball trying to protect himself from the hits. They were taunting him, calling him names. The sight of Romeo's Juliet like that was to much to take.

Romeo snapped.

* * *

Whispers could be heard everywhere they went. About how Romeo beat of ten kids at once for hurting the other boy he called Juliet. It was all over school. Everyone knew, some thought it was funny, some thought it wasn't, some said the kids got what was coming, some said it was the love between the young Romeo & Juliet it.

"Romeo, you didn't have to beat them all up… I would have been okay."

"They had it coming." Romeo sat back in his chair. "No one is allowed to hurt you."

Juliet smiled. It had only been a week since it had happened and Romeo was still mad about it. Sitting on his desk he asked about the new scenario he had been working on. That change he's mood right away.

"Indeed!" Romeo pulled out a note book and handed it to Juliet. "There! It's the newest one!"

Opening it Juliet began to read it. It was a really good story. There was a lot of lines to read and the scene could be played out on the stage.

"What do you think?" Romeo asked.

"It's wonderful!" Juliet held it to himself. "We can we act it out?"

"Today! I already asked the drama teacher and he wants to watch us."

"…."

"What?"

"I don't know the lines yet!"

"We'll go over them now at lunch." Romeo patted his back. "Don't worry, we're great actors, it'll be alright."

Later the drama teacher was sitting in the front row waiting for the two who named themselves after a book to act out a story they made up. He was sure it was going to be so-so but then again they pulled off Romeo and Juliet.

The two came out on stage holding hands, bowed and the little show began.

( half an hour later)

"Mr. Drama teacher…" Juliet said as he patted the old mans back, "I'm not really dead… it was only a play."

"I-it was s-so heart b-breaking… bravo!" He clapped even though he was still sobbing.

"Thank you my good man!" Romeo said hopping off the stage. "It was something I just came up with a few nights ago."

"Only a few nights ago?"

"Yes, and Juliet only had an hour to prepare for his role. It came out as great as I had hope."

"Amazing…" the teacher said. 'A few nights to write it and an hour to prepare?'

"Yes, amazing." Romeo took Juliet's hand kissing it. "It is time for us to leave."

Juliet nodded. "Your right. You did great, Romeo."

"And you were wonderful, Juliet."

They left leaving the drama teacher to think of the play when he called out. "How can you two act so wonderfully?"

They looked back and smiled. "Because we are Romeo & Juliet."

* * *

"Romeo, you don't have to make a big deal about it." Juliet was blushing.

"Oh, my sweet, Juliet, how I can I not? Such wonderful love shown here this day!"

Juliet hide his face in his hands. All he did was make Romeo lunch a and when he gave it to him the other had stood on the table. Juliet could swear there was a spot light on Romeo as he continued to say how great the love was between them and how delicious the food was.

"Romeo, I beg you… sit down and just eat it like a normal person."

"Ah," Romeo sat down. "We are far from normal."

"True." Juliet put down his hands and started to eat his own lunch. "Still, you shouldn't do that."

"You forget, Juliet." Romeo put his hand on his. "The world is a stage. All we have to do is stand on the stage and act to our hearts content."

"Do you really think we can be great actors?"

"I have no doubt!" Romeo leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Turning red again Juliet looked away, smilling.

"Aw, you look so cute like that!"

"Stop that!"

Romeo laughed and ate the rest of his lunch. "By the way, the new scenario is done."

"Already? You could be a writer!"

"I've been told that. I think I love the stage far more."

"You could do both."

"Hmm… both?"

Juliet watched as Romeo thought about.

"Juliet, I got it!"

"What is it?"

"I shall become-"

"Give me back my Ophelia!"

"Ophelia!" Romeo finished. "Wait…what?" He stood up.

"Look Romeo," Juliet said also standing. "There's something going on over there!"

A few tables over a boy was on the floor with tears in his eyes as another kid held up a stuffed panda, swinging it around tauntingly and the boy was calling it Ophelia.

* * *

Chapter two is complete!

R&R plz

With love

Lady Kitara


	3. The Panda Lover

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet… Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or the Air gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Give me, Ophelia!"

"Juliet, hold my cape!"

"Wait! Romeo, what are you going to do?!"

Well, Juliet's question was soon answered as Romeo jumped over the table and knocked the guy down. In the most dramatizing way scooped up the small panda plushy as if it was a princess.

"How dare you attack Ophelia!" Romeo yelled.

"Romeo," Juliet whispered. "Don't get carried away,"

"I got this," He whispered back and saw Juliet's face that said, 'Yeah, Right!' "What?! You think I get carried away!"

The poor boy watched as Romeo swung Ophelia around. "Can I just have her back please?"

"I didn't say that."

Romeo pointed with that hand that had the stuffed panda. "Yes, you did!" Then he turned around and began to pace, all well swinging his arms about. "I do not get carried away!"

"Can I have her back now?"

Romeo jumped back. "Who are you?!"

"Romeo, he's the one you got the panda back, remember?"

"Ah…yes, that's right…"

Before he could hand the poor panda back the bully came at Romeo his fist raised. Think quick or not at all… Romeo side stepped and used the panda as a weapon.

"Nooooo!! Ophelia!"

"Sorry…" Juliet said handing him a hanker shift. "When Romeo gets started, no one can stop him."

"Romeo? Then your Juliet?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Well, you guys are all over the school right now. They play, Romeo saving you, and then there was the lunch thing today."

Juliet looked surprised. "We are?"

The boy nodded looking like he was going to burst into tears. "Yes, now can you tell your Romeo to give me back Ophelia?"

"I can try. Romeo!"

"Not now, Juliet! I busy!"

Juliet huffed. "All your doing is beating him with a toy panda… which, by the way, need I remind you is not yours!"

"Oh, that's right!" Romeo threw the panda to Juliet.

"Ophelia!" the boy looked over his panda and was horrified. "Ophelia…" He cried.

"Gomen… Looks like Romeo got carried away again."

The poor panda was missing an eye and the other was hanging from a string. The left arm was ripped in two places. A leg was missing and stuffing was falling out from its stomach. It was not the cute panda it was that morning.

"Oh, poor, Ophelia! She has been killed! How will I ever live without you? Oh… at lest I have what's left of you-"

Romeo snatched the panda away and tossed it into the trash can. "Don't play with filthy things."

"Romeo!"

"What?!"

"That was his panda!"

"Looked more like a dead rat to me…"

"Well, it was your fault."

The boy laid on the floor like he was in traumatized. Maybe he was, who knows, but he was muttering something under his breath. Then suddenly he got up, pulled out the hanker shift and exclaimed:

"Alas my fair, Ophelia was killed right before my eyes! She suffered a horrifying death and the person who is responsible is you…!"

"Juliet, you?!"

"No, it's you!" Juliet said taking his seat to watch what would happen.

"You killed, Ophelia!"

Romeo waved off the other. "I saved her. It just so happens that after I saved her she suffered a unfortunate death."

"What?! She died because you tossed her around like a rag doll!"

"It was a doll!"

"She was not just a doll, she was my friend, my comfort, my-"

"Juliet, hand me my drink."

"I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, Drama Queen, you we're saying?"

"D-Drama queen?!"

"Yes, you! Jeez, your so dramatic! You remind me of…" Romeo stopped as if he was struck with an idea. Setting his drink down he locked his eyes on the boy. "Where did you get the name Ophelia from?"

"What? Don't change the subject!"

"Where did you get the name from?" Romeo asked again, stepping closer.

Juliet sighed. Now Romeo was just going to press this poor guy with questions and if Romeo didn't like the answer…well that just wouldn't do at all.

"I got it from a book." the boy said fishing his panda out of the trash can.

"Which book?"

"I'm not telling you."

Push!

"Romeo!" Juliet jumped up and ran to the trash. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Romeo said.

"Not you, Romeo!"

Romeo didn't let Juliet help the boy in the can. Instead he closed it and sat on in. Even if his Juliet said that it was mean he wasn't moving.

"I'll let you out and even pay for, Ophelia operation…If you tell me what book."

"Will you buy her a new eye to…?"

"Yes, I will."

"I got the name from the book, Hamlet."

Romeo smirked as he hopped of the trash can.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Is it done?"

Juliet gave Romeo a look. He had been sewing the panda Ophelia back together for the past few days. When Romeo had said he would get someone to fix the doll, he had no idea that he would be the one to fix it.

"Are you mad at me, Juliet?"

Juliet paused. "No,"

Romeo gasped and looked shocked. "You are mad!"

Another pause. "No,"

"My, sweet, Juliet!" Romeo took his hands, now out of pure habit. "Tell me what your heart wishes for and I shall get it for you as an a forgive me gift!"

"Romeo," Juliet held up the doll. "Stop killing innocent pandas…"

"Done!" Romeo kissed his cheek.

Many girls squealed but Juliet was used to it already. Getting back to fixing the poor panda he thought of the owner of the doll. Romeo had seemed to take an interest in him. Juliet had also taken an interest. After all there wasn't many at their age who could or cared to read Shakespeare.

"Juliet!"

"Huh?!"

"I've been talking to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you sewed the arm of the panda to you sleeve…"

"Wha-?"

"On another note. What do you think of that guy?"

"Him? I think he's nice. Why?"

"Wouldn't he make a good Hamlet?"

"Well, he has the drama down." Juliet freed himself from the zombie looking panda.

"I've been fallowing him around and asking around-"

"Stalker."

"-and I found out that that panda is his only friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just like you."

"I had friends!"

"People who turn their back on you for such a silly thing as a name is not your friend…." Romeo stood. "I have an idea. Let's befriend this panda loving drama queen."

"You sound like your luring him in just to kill him." Juliet sweat dropped.

Romeo laughed and made everyone look at him, and the cape was not helping them either. After the panda was fixed or somewhat fixed they headed to a class room down the hall. Just as Juliet was going to ask Romeo to just let him talk the other swung open the door.

"Come hither forth, Hamlet!"

The boy was in the back of the room reading, when he heard that idiot Romeo yelling. Looking up he was taken aback when a rag was handed to him.

"O-Ophelia…?"

"Thank, Juliet. He fixed her."

"Sorry, I'm not to good at fixing toys."

"T-T'" was the boys reaction. It was then he noticed Romeo going through his backpack. "Hey!"

"Aha! Juliet, look!"

Romeo held out a copy of Hamlet. Juliet took it and examined it. It was old. It looked as if someone had read it for years.

"That's mine!"

"Yes, it is. Now then, can you recite Shakespeare?" Romeo asked.

The boy looked insulted. "Of course I can!"

"Then if you please, recite some of it."

The boy breath in before playing his role:

"Seems, madam! nay it is; I know not 'seems.''Tis not alone my inky cloak, good mother,Nor customary suits of solemn black,Nor windy suspiration of forced breath,No, nor the fruitful river in the eye,Nor the dejected 'havior of the visage,Together with all forms, moods, shapes of grief,That can denote me truly: these indeed seem,For they are actions that a man might play:But I have that within which passeth show;These but the trappings and the suits of woe."

Well, Romeo and Juliet were not expecting it to be recited so well and certainly not from this drama queen. They thought they were the only ones who could act so well.

"Very good." Romeo said.

"Thank you, now leave me and Ophelia alone."

"Juliet, I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"I think this guy would make a great, Hamlet."

"I think your right."

"I'm always right." Romeo patted the panda lover on the back. "Welcome to the club."

"What club?" asked the boy, shielding his panda from Romeo.

"The Shakespeare club, and you're the newest,member, Hamlet."

"Huh?"

"I am Romeo, this is my Juliet, he's mine so if you ever think of it I'll kill you, and you are Hamlet."

"…WHAT?!"

"We'll see you after class on the stage!" Romeo waved, pulling Juliet out the door with him. "If you really want to join us and have friends, be there.

"I wonder," Juliet said as they went back to class. "Do you think he'll go?"

"Don't worry," Romeo said holding Juliet's hand "He'll come."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter three!

Plz R&R

With great love

Lady Kitara


	4. Hamlet's the New Guy

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Your late, Hamlet!"

Hamlet was beginning to think showing up might have been a bad idea to show up at the stage. He had just walked in to see both Romeo and Juliet reacting a scene from, as they called it, their book. It was the part where they got married. Just when he thought he would turning away and was going to leave Romeo had noticed him.

"Now that you're here we can go over the script." Romeo tossed him a copy.

Flipping through the script he stopped. Hamlet's eye twitched. Romeo must have known he would come to the stage! His new name was written into the third person space and the play only needed three people to pull off!

"Hurry and read it. We only have until four before we start the show." Romeo said as he moved things around the stage. Then he disappeared off somewhere.

"Huh?"

Juliet jumped off the stage. "The drama teacher will be here at four."

"Huh?!" Hamlet looked at the clock on the wall. It reads 2:47.

Juliet gave him an sad smile. "Romeo told him that we would be ready be then…"

"Would it matter if I said, we can't pull this off before the show?"

"No. I tried." Juliet climbed back onto the stage. "Once you read the script, will you help me set up the background?"

Hamlet nodded as he got onto the stage. Romeo reappeared and they began practice.

Right at four the drama teacher walked in to watch their play. Romeo started to walk out on stage and then came running back to grab Juliet his wrist and drag him with him. Once they bowed and introduce themselves. Then Romeo introduce Hamlet as the new member of their group.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Amazing!" the teacher said as he clapped. "Bravo! Romeo, another wonderful play! And your new friend has talent!"

"Thank you, good man!" Romeo went on to brag about the play. "It was just something that I thought of thanks to the unfortunate death of a panda-"

"Panda killer!!"

"And it came out wonderfully." Romeo finished. "Now the, we shall take our leave."

"Juliet, please tell me he doesn't talk like that all the time." Hamlet said as he slapped his head.

Juliet sweat dropped. "Don't worry…"

"He doesn't?"

"…You'll get used to it…" Juliet smiled. "Come on, we have to catch up with Romeo before he leaves us."

"He wouldn't."

"Juliet, Hamlet! If you don't hurry, I'm leaving you behind!"

Hamlet slapped his head again. This was going to be something else…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

After a week of being friends with Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet had come to love his name and the plays they put on. Now it seemed that they had always been together. They had their own table they sat at. When lunch was done they would go to the stage. After school they would walk to the corner of the school. There Hamlet would go one way and the others the other way.

A month later and the three were closer then ever. However, one day when it had just been Juliet and Hamlet talking in the class-room, waiting for Romeo. A kid, who Hamlet knew from his third hour had came into the class. Or rather stormed in. This guy was a bully and also he seemed to set his sight on them.

"You!" He yelled at them.

Juliet looked over at him. Pointing at himself he had a question mark over his head. Was this another person Romeo pissed off? It very well could be. It seemed that Romeo was one to be to speak his mind a little to often.

Hamlet glared at him but didn't say anything. He approached them at a good speed. He ignored Hamlet and grabbed Juliet by his arm and pulled him from his seat with force. Now, what he didn't know was that Romeo had this thing where no one can touch Juliet, let alone grab him and start dragging him out the door.

Hamlet counted to three and just as he finished, Romeo came out of nowhere in a flying kick, knocking the guy down. Then in the most dramatic way got on his knee, taking Juliet's hands in his own.

"Juliet, are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine." Juliet answered calmly. "Your late."

"I was actually waiting for you to see Hamlet to the door so I could sneak these chocolates into your bag."

"Really? I love chocolates."

Romeo and Juliet continued to talk about the chocolates and the guy on the floor had an anger maker on his head and it was growing.

"Hey!" He yelled as he jumped up. "What was that for?!"

Romeo gave him a quick look. "Be gone with you peasant," Shooing motion.

"What did u call me?!"

"How sad, it seems your deaf." Romeo shook his head.

Hamlet let out a giggle as Juliet tried to get away from the two, but Romeo wouldn't let go of his hands, So the poor thing was stuck in the middle of the fight. After a few more attempts of pulling and final biting Romeo, Juliet went to stand next to Hamlet.

Romeo and this guy kept using fighting g words until the guy went to hit Romeo. For a second they thought he would land a hit. Just like Hamlet had first met Rome the other easily dodged him. Even if the guy didn't hit him, the hit put a hole in the wall.

Romeo took a moment to look at the wall. "You're stronger then you look."

"I gonna hit you next!"

"Only if you can catch me!" Romeo laughed and was soon running out of the class.

The guy gave chase. Juliet and Hamlet looked at each other.

"Should we fallow them?" Hamlet asked.

"You can if you want." Juliet said sitting down. "I'm going to hear all about it when Romeo gets back."

"Yeah, but are you going to hear what really happened or what pops into Romeo's mind when he's telling you? Like the other day when he came back from the library and met a dragon?"

"…Let's go…"

Okay, they found Romeo and the guy. Romeo was laughing as the other was trying to catch him. This went on for a short while until Hamlet looked at his watch and noted that it was almost time for them to head over to the stage to practice the new play they had written.

"Juliet, it's getting late and you know the drama teacher doesn't like to wait."

Juliet sighed. "Okay, I'll try to get Romeo."

After calling out to him and it not working, Juliet tried to get close enough for Romeo to actually hear him. Now a lot of things happened at once. One was that Romeo ran past Juliet. Two Juliet moved to get out of his way, Three that guy ran into Juliet, four, Hamlet gasped, and five… Romeo turned to see someone kissing his Juliet… right on the lips…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

O my my…. What is Romeo going to do?

R&R plz

Love

Lady Kitara


	5. Your Kiss Is Mine

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"GHAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!"

Was the scream that the whole school heard. Needless to say that Romeo was freaking out and poor Juliet had seemed to have passed out from the shock. And Hamlet? Well, he could only stand there and try to get this scene through his head. It wasn't till he saw Romeo pretty much toss the guy across the room that

Hamlet shook his head.

"Juliet!" Romeo cried. "Are you okay?!"

"???" Juliet couldn't seem to reacted at all.

"Juliet!" Romeo hugged him and nearly cut off his air way. "Speak to me!"

Hamlet looked over at the guy who was slowly picking himself up from the floor. He first thought was telling Romeo and his second thought was prying for the poor fool who would face the evil side of Romeo…

The guy had just gotten to his feet when Romeo whirled on him and anyone could swear that his eyes had turned red with rage. Letting go the gasping Juliet he stood slowly.

"Hamlet."

"Yes?!"

"Take Juliet to the nurse, he seems to be ill." Romeo spoke deadly.

"O-okay…"

Hamlet did as he was told and hurried to the other young actor and help him up before they both fled from the battle yet to come. Once the made it out into the hall the two peeked in. it was pure silent for a few seconds.

"I told you two to leave…" Romeo growled.

"Eeek!" Juliet squeaked and made a run for it.

Hamlet being one to take after Juliet in this kind of situation fallowed in hopes not to be yelled at later. Back in the classroom they sat and tried to catch their breaths.

"What's Romeo going to do to him?" Hamlet asked.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?! Your supposed to know everything about Romeo!"

"Well, I'm trying!" Juliet yelled back. "I've never seen him this mad before, okay?!"

Hamlet's mouth fell open. "Was that your first kiss?!"

"…y-yes…"

"Wait. I thought Romeo kisses you all the time!"

"On the cheeks or on my hands! Never on my lips…"

Juliet slid to the floor. His mind was running around in to many ways as he tried to figure out what to say to Romeo when he saw him again. Worry filled him to the brim. That kiss might have ruin their friendship. They had both promised that when the time was right they would both share their first kiss with each other and now… now…. It was… all over…

Tears brimmed his eyes as he brought his legs up to his chest. He didn't want anyone seeing him crying. It would just cause more trouble . What was he going to do?! Biting his lip Juliet tried to think of something to say to Romeo.

The classroom door opened. Romeo walked in, his eyes hidden, pulled Juliet to his feet, took his hand and took him out of the class. Romeo muttered back to Hamlet, to tell the teachers that they weren't feeling well and that they would be back in class tomorrow.

Juliet sobbed quietly as he was led by Romeo down the halls. Even though they were holding hands he felt like they where far from each other. He really didn't notice when they left the school or how when they ended up at the bus stop. It was only when he was handed a bus ticket that he looked up.

On they bus they rode around for about thirty minutes before Romeo stood, stilling holding his hand. They got off by a place that Juliet didn't recognize. The walked down the streets and pasted a lot of house, until they came to one that was the second one to the right.

"Where are we?" Juliet asked,

"My house." Romeo said. "Come on."

They went in and Juliet looked around. He had never been to Romeo house before. Just as he was looking to the side he tripped on the first step to the stairs.

"Ah!"

Closing his eyes he waited for the impact. The fall was put into slow motion until the hand that was holding his jerked him up and caught him and held him close.

"Are you okay, Juliet?!"

"Hai… I'm okay," Juliet let out a breath, "Thank you, Romeo."

They stayed like that for a little while before, Romeo righted himself and continued to take Juliet to his room. Once they were there Romeo sat on his chair.

"We have to talk." Rome said his back turned to Juliet.

"I know,"

"We both know what happened today and… well…"

Romeo had to stop because just thinking about it made him want to murder someone. God, how he hated knowing and seeing that someone had actually touched his Juliet! Not, only that but kissed him full on the lips! Juliet was his!

"I'm sorry, Romeo… I know your mad at me-"

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad that that- that- gash! I can't even summon up a name, I'm that pissed off!"

"I'm really sorry…"

Juliet would have continued to apologize but he was suddenly pushed back from his sitting position on to the floor. Gasping from surprised his sound was cut off by Romeo pressing their lips together.

For a few seconds it had passed before Juliet could realize what was happening. Slowly he relaxed into the kiss. The other seeing him calm moved until their lips were fully contacted. Juliet watched Romeo's eyes as they stared into each others eyes. Eyes fluttering shut he let out a small happy sigh.

Romeo was watching Juliet's reactions. The other had his eyes closed and his face had a faint blush covered his cheeks. The sight was almost to much and when Juliet let out a sigh he suddenly wanted more. Carefully moving his lips apart he licked the pink lips.

Juliet gasped but slowly opened his mouth and was thrown into a world of haze. Whatever Romeo was dong to his mouth he sure didn't want him to stop. Timidly and not sure what to do Juliet kissed back. Soon he felt Romeo's weight in him as they kissed.

Finally the kiss had to break. Romeo wanted it to keep going but Juliet seemed to need air. Pulling away from him, Juliet panted a little trying to regain his breath.

"So, Juliet… was that better then that other kiss?"

"Huh…?"

Juliet looked confused and taking the opportunity to make him forget Romeo mutter a quick good and went back to kissing his boyfriend.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

We got a kiss! Nothing else is happening yet. Remember their only ten right now…

(however your never to young for Yaoi! I was ten when I first started to love yaoi)

PLZ review! When you don't review our favorite local gay Air trick team feels sad! Look! Juliet is crying!

Juliet: No, I'm not…


	6. Macbeth's fall

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Isn't it strange how things work out? Hamlet, thought so. After the big huge drama with Romeo and Juliet, he was only a little surprised when they walked in to the class holding hands and telling him everything was fine. Where he heard a very fake story from Romeo he got the real one from Juliet.

So everything was back to normal. That is until Romeo said he found someone who would make a great Macbeth. It was fine with both of them and were willing to see who it was. Juliet and Hamlet fallowed Romeo down some halls until they got to a class.

Opening the doors like he owned them, Romeo walked in. only one person in that room was irritated to see him. This person was even more irritated to see the other two right behind him. The one known as Juliet raised an eye brow at him but didn't say anything about it. Hamlet saw him and slapped his head. Romeo pointed at him called him Macbeth and threw a script at him walked away.

Juliet and Hamlet stood there with their mouths hanging open. What was Romeo thinking?!

Macbeth also had his mouth open with shock. didn't Romeo want him dead? He would think that after what happened to Juliet that the leader would want him dead- oh, he gets it…

In the script Macbeth's part was that he was stabbed to death by Romeo. Gritting his teeth he looked up at the giggling that was coming behind him. Both Hamlet and Juliet stood there reading the script over his shoulders.

"Shut up!"

That only made them laugh louder as they headed out the door.

"See you at the stage, Macbeth," Juliet said.

"Hey! I'm not joining you guys!" Macbeth yelled.

"Neither was I," Hamlet yelled back. "But, I never had so much fun in my life! If you don't show I'm sure Romeo will hunt you down."

Down the hall Romeo had taken another interest. A boy was hiding behind a trash can holding a string in his had. Now if it had been anyone else, they would have walked right into that trap. So, when Romeo walked to the almost invisible string, the boy pulled it and he jumped over it.

"Ha! I win!" Romeo said as he landed perfectly. "Nice try, but try harder next time."

"How did you see that string?" he asked. "I made sure it was invisible."

"I just knew. So are you trying to prank some in particular?"

"No. Why? You want me to prank someone?"

"As a matter of fact… in about a minute or so someone is going to be running down this very hall. Trip him for me."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Hm… well, I could give you a cookie."

"A cookie?"

"Home made with extra chocolate chips."

"I'll do it!"

Just as they had made the deal Macbeth came running down the hall, both Hamlet and Juliet jumping out of the way.

"Romeo!" Macbeth yelled. "I'm not going to be in your stupid play!"

"Have a nice trip, Macbeth."

"Huh?!"

Macbeth tripped all of a sudden and went to the floor. Using his reflexes and twisted himself and was up again without hitting the floor.

"Ha! Take….that?" Macbeth hadn't seen the stairs and was for a few seconds was floating in the air, before rolling down the stairs, to another flight of stairs to a third flight.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"Well," Romeo said sweating dropping. "I didn't think that would happen…. Good work!"

"Romeo!" Juliet said shocked. "That was horrible!"

"Yes, your right. Just think what will happen if no one helps poor Macbeth?"

Juliet ran to help the new poor and might be dead, actor. Luckily he was only knocked out and not dead. Trying to help him up, Juliet was helped by Hamlet. To bad they both tried to pull him in different ways and Macbeth went down the final flight of stairs.

"You're an interesting one." Romeo said as he watched this jokester laugh. With a smile on his lips, he walked away, a new plan in his mind.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I'm sorry," Juliet said at the new actor in the nurse bed. "Romeo, gets something in his head and it stays there."

Macbeth glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I said…." Juliet hung his head. "I'll make you lunch to make up for it."

Macbeth huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's not your fault. It's Romeo's."

Juliet looked sad. "Don't be mad at him. It's just the way he is."

Macbeth looked over at him and stared at him for a second, before closing his eyes. "Know what?"

"What?"

"You're a, 'Yes, Master,' type."

…

"No, I am not," Juliet said offended. "I don't obey him."

"Hey, didn't Romeo ask you to get the scripts ready for the play?"

Juliet looked surprised. "He did? I didn't hear him. I better get that done before he finds out-"

"And, so, Juliet leaves to serve his master…"

Well, that made Juliet mad and he tightened the bandage harder then it should have been on Macbeth's arm.

"Hey!"

Juliet continued his work. He wasn't in the mood to be nice now. The way Macbeth had said it made him look like nothing but a pet. He wasn't a pet. Finishing his task of helping the other he stood and excused himself.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"Yes?"

Macbeth looked at him then looked away. Juliet nodded and started to walk out the door when he heard a whisper.

"Hm?"

"I said, I'm sorry…" Macbeth grumbled.

Macbeth didn't hear anything in response to he looked over to the door and saw something he wished he hadn't….Romeo standing behind Juliet hugging him and kissing him on the lips.

"Can you not do that when I'm around!"

Romeo pulled away, with a smirk. "Well, now that I now you'll be joining us I'll see you at the stage."

Romeo pulled Juliet out with him and then popped his head back in. "One more thing."

"What?"

"When you find someone you really love and want their first kiss, I'm going to steal it like you stole Juliet's from me."

Juliet was waiting in the hall when he heard a yell.

"WHAT?!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yays!

PLZ R&R cuz I'm sad that no one has reviewed the last chapter…

T.T'

Love

Lady Kitara


	7. Drama

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"That was stupid!" Macbeth yelled as he stomped backstage.

"I thought it was funny," Hamlet said as he prepared himself for his part.

"You weren't stabbed with a plastic knife ten times!"

Hamlet put his hand on his mouth. "I counted twelve."

"Shut up!"

Hamlet laughed and ran out onto the stage to act out his part. Macbeth sat down to watch. It was in the watching he notice something. The three had changed somehow. Looking them they weren't the ones he was acting with earlier.

It was as if someone was else was in their bodies. He was so busy watching that he forgot he was spouse to be back out on stage, and the others where looking at him.

Since Juliet's back was turned to the drama teacher he mouthed out, 'Get out here on stage!'

Macbeth could have kicked himself. Romeo was giving him that look that said he was going to get a lecture after this play. Just as he walked out on water balloons fell on them, soaking them right threw. At first he thought this was one of Romeo's stupid jokes, but that was quickly overturned.

The water had made Juliet slip, and since his hand was in Romeo's hand they both fell and Hamlet screamed. He hate getting wet. They all look up to see that prankster from that day, he was laughing at them. Before Macbeth could say anything Hamlet screamed again… right in his ear.

"I'm wet! I hate being wet! AHHH!"

"Shut up!" Macbeth yelled and was yelled back at.

"No! go get me a towel!"

"Get it yourself!"

"AHHH!"

Now Macbeth knew why he was dubbed the drama queen. He was overreacting, it was just water! He started to fight with him.

"Enough!" Romeo yelled.

They stopped and looked at him. Juliet was by his side squeezing the water out of his hair. When the other two stopped their fighting, he looked up.

"You! Get down here!" Romeo called.

The boy up there shook his head and laughed again. Then he disappeared. The drama teacher thought this was part of the show because he was very interested on how this ended.

"AHH!" Hamlet stomped his foot and walked off stage,.

Macbeth fallowed. "Stop screaming you, brat!"

"What now?" asked Juliet.

"Give me your hand." Romeo whispered.

And so the two finished the play with only two actors, and made up things to make up from the loss of two. Even though the play ended with a good acting, Juliet could tell that Romeo was not happy about and the other two where in so much trouble.

Backstage Macbeth was trying to shut Hamlet up. He wouldn't. As it turned out, Hamlet, hadn't had a good day and this was the final straw, so let his anger out on the water was he way of getting rid of stress and because Macbeth kept fallowing him, he was the target.

"If I get you a towel will you shut up?!"

"Once you get my a towel!" Hamlet yelled louder. "Now!"

Before they could continued their fight, a scary voice interpreted them and they ended up clinging to each other in fear.

"You two…."

Romeo stood there looking like he had been possessed by evil sprits. He stood there with n aura that could kill and he looked like he was going to hurt them if they moved even an inch. So they waited to hear what he was going to say.

"I made this play so that everyone would have a part and since that happened you said you could just walk off the stage?"

They didn't answer.

"I asked a question." Romeo smiled evilly. "Are you going to answer?"

They looked at Juliet behind him. The other squeaked and ran away. He knew better to corrected Romeo, when the plays ended badly. Asking him to help wasn't a good idea, anyway, it would only get him in trouble too, and that was not going to happen.

"Now, then, let's have a talk."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Juliet walked down the hall in search of a something to dry off when he heard giggling. Looking around her couldn't tell where it was coming from until someone started singing.

"Romeo and Juliet, were very much in love when they were wed~ and where are they now? Dead, dead, very, very dead~"

Juliet looked down the hall. "It's you."

"Yup! He you're the only one who didn't get mad."

Juliet looked confused.

"You have a girl's name."

"Shut up," Juliet walked away from him. He wanted to get warm clothes on.

When he got to the class a pale water fell on him. Juliet knew who did it, it was just… he was already wet so why? Looking back the jokester was laughing his head off before speeding away. Shaking his a little he walked into the room.

Poof! Juliet was hit with flour. Since he was wet it turned to paste. Eyes watering up he turned and saw the jokester running off laughing, so what was the Juliet who was just by this going to do? Well, that was easy…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"And lastly! You left the stage and-"

"Romeo!"

"Juliet?!"

Romeo took off as fast as he could out the door just to see Juliet covered in off white paste. He was trying desperately to try and get the stuff off of him.

"What happened?" Romeo asked helping him.

"That joker got me… ow! That's my hair…"

"Sorry,"

It took them about an hour with the help of the others to get it all out of his hair. When that was done they watered him down with the school hose, and got most of it off. Macbeth and hamlet started on home thinking they had gotten off the hook, when a book hit Macbeth in the back of the head.

"If you two are smart read that and acted it out for us in three days,": Romeo said drying Juliet off with a towel.

"it's has over three hundred pages!" Macbeth yelled as he flipped through it,

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Hamlet asked.

Romeo looked up in thought. "Alright, you can do something else."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

When Romeo had said something else they had no idea it meant cleaning the whole stage, props and all, but cleaning the class rooms, the drama teachers car, inside and out, to which the teacher was very happy, and then they headed over to Romeo's house where they had been forced to clean the back yard. On that day the leader that Romeo was the leader and what he said went.

Juliet being kinder offered to help, but Romeo wouldn't let him. So after all the hours of work Macbeth and Hamlet were so grateful that Juliet had made them food and lemonade. It was tears of joy when Juliet walked out with a tray and set it down in front of them.

"I have put much thought into this." Romeo said as he sat in his chair.

The others, two on the floor eating and one standing holding the tray in his hands looked at him. Their leader had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" Juliet asked going to stand next to him.

"That jokester…"

"What about him?" Macbeth asked taking half of Hamlet's sandwich without him knowing.

"When he first showed up I knew he remind me of someone."

Hamlet swallowed his food and reached for the other half. "Who? Huh…? Wha?" He looked around for it and didn't see Macbeth smirk.

"He reminded me of someone and I just figured it out. Say nothing Macbeth!"

Macbeth closed his mouth. He was not going to work again like that for awhile. It wasn't worth it. The glare from Romeo was through and he leaned back in his chair.

"Juliet."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember where that jokester fairy came from?" Romeo asked, even though he knew.

Juliet looked up in thought, before answering. "A Mid Summer's Night Dream. Yes, there was a fairy named Puck who would trick people and play tricks on them until they were lost and then he would leave them alone."

Romeo took Juliet's hand and rubbed it, "That's correct. Now then let's look at him and let's look at the this jokester at school."

"Their the same." Hamlet said right away still trying to figure out what happened to his sandwich.

"Are you going to force him into this strange group of friends?" Macbeth said taking another bite of the stolen sandwich.

Juliet spoke before Romeo could get mad. "If you are thinking that, what can you say to get him to join?"

"Hmm…." Romeo looked up in thought. "Tomorrow."

"Huh?" They all said.

"Find out where his class is tomorrow." Rome said opening his eyes. "I leave that to you. Macbeth, Hamlet."

"Got it." Macbeth answered just as he was about to take the last bite when…

"AHHH!"

Romeo fell off his chair at the sudden scream and Juliet was also brought down thanks to the others hand holding his, then jumped up and dusted himself off. Juliet glared up at him.

"You took my sandwich!!" Hamlet screamed right in Macbeth's ear. "I should have known-! Mm?!"

Macbeth shoved the last piece in Hamlet's mouth to shut him up. It seemed that he was the only one to get Hamlet so mad in the matter of seconds. There was a little fight before Romeo sent them on their way.

"Now, then Juliet, we shall go over the new script I made. I think you'll like."

Juliet held out his hands for the papers and was soon into reading the new fairy tale his love had wrote.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Phew! That took me a good time to think of what to write for this.

WOOO! Puck has showed up! Wooo!

Love

Lady Kitara


	8. I Am the Amazing Puck!

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"What are you doing?"

"Making lunch for tomorrow." Juliet said. "I don't have time to wake up early tomorrow to make lunch, so I'm making them now and I'll leave them in the fridge until the morning."

Hamlet and Macbeth watched as Juliet made their lunch. For the pasted week they had all been over at Romeo's everyday and everyday Juliet would make lunch. Or dinner depending on if they would be heading home later in the evening.

"You have to get up early for something?" Hamlet asked as he watched.

"Yup,"

"What?" Macbeth asked taking a slice of meat. "You mean, you won't be here to be the house wife?"

"….I'm giving you egg salad for lunch."

"I hate eggs!"

"I know."

Hamlet laughed and then looked around noticing the absence of Romeo. Wondering where he could be and why he wasn't here in the room with them was different. Just as he was about to call him Romeo came out of nowhere.

"I found out where he lives!"

"Stalker!" Macbeth yelled.

"You really have to stop doing that!" Hamlet also yelled.

Romeo sat down at the table as Juliet placed a glass of water in front of him. "Well, you two weren't any help in find out where he lived or what class-room for that matter,"

"We told you he's fast and always knows when were looking for him," Hamlet said taking his seat and the others fallowed. Romeo was at the head. Juliet on his right and Hamlet on his left, and Macbeth next to Hamlet.

"I know. I'm sending someone to visit him tomorrow." Romeo opened his book. "Other then that this has to be done tomorrow. Juliet, your in charge of finding a base for us, Macbeth and Hamlet your task is the same as it has been for the pasted week… only this time you know where he lives."

They nodded and then went on to talk about the up and coming plays that would be acted out that week.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"There he is." Macbeth said. "And this time he's not getting away! Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Now!"

"HA! You missed me!"

The net that had been thrown had missed Puck and landed five feet away from him

"…"

"….sorry?" Hamlet asked smiling.

"If you can't throw why didn't you say anything?!"

"Oh, so it's my fault you can't hear me when I tell you I can't?!"

Puck watched them as a smirk appeared on his face. Grabbing the net he ran passed them throwing it over the two and then tied it to the tree.

"Have fun you too! I'm outta here!" Waving and laughing he took off running.

Well running home Puck noticed something. It was Romeo and Juliet. They were talking and then parted ways. Romeo walked away and Juliet was looking at a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. Then he turned and started to head to the tress by the ice cream shop.

Wondering what he was doing he fallowed quietly. When he got there Puck watched as Juliet walked around the forest part as if he was looking for something. Just as he was getting board of Juliet walking around, the actor tripped and disappeared in too a bush.

Puck laughed and expected the other to pop out and be mad, but he never came out. Coming out from his hiding place he peeked into the bush an saw that there was about a two feet drop. A path was there. Noticing the grass was stepped on told him Juliet had fallowed the secret path

Taking the path too him saw the other just up a head, the path had lead to a secret place. It was pretty big and the trees covered most of the sky except for a small piece.

"Wow!"

"Ah!" Juliet jumped, holding his heart. "you scared me!"

Puck laughed, "What is this place?"

Juliet paused and looked up. "I don't know, but I think It's going to be a base,"

"For who?"

"Romeo, me, Hamlet, Macbeth and Puck."

"Who's Puck?"

He was answered as Juliet pointed at him. "WHAT?!"

"Everyone thinks you act like him," Juliet had his hands to his ears. "You act a lot like him,"

"Oh? And what's he like? And why are you all the way out here,, princess?"

"I'm not a princess! And I'll tell if you promise to pay attention."

"Fine, go a head." Puck smiled and plopped down on the ground pretending to very interested.

Juliet nodded and sat down a few feet away and began to explain. It seemed the other thought it was funny on what the charter Puck did to a lot of people. And hearing that the pixie/fairy Puck had also been a prankster and had been retold through out the ages for thousands of years.

"So I get to be Puck if I join?"

Juliet nodded. "Then all of us can be friends,"

"Okay, I'll do it but I still get to pull tricks on the others and you."

"Considering you personality I think if we said not to you would. I warn you now though… no one can prank, Romeo."

"Speaking of lover boy where is he? Doesn't he walk you home everyday?"

"Yes, he does- How do you know that?!"

"The whole school knows that, Juliet! Just listen to people talking and pretend your not paying attention and you hear everything."

"Don't your friends tell you?"

"Got none… hey don't give me that said look!" Puck yelled and put his heads behind his head smiling. "I got friends!"

"But, you just said you didn't," Juliet looked confused.

"That's right, but I just made four friends and I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with them!"

Puck smiled up at his new friend.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Are you joking?! We spent three hours tied to a tree and you get him to join just like that?!" Macbeth screamed at Juliet.

"I talked to him, that's all," Juliet said taking a step back.

Hamlet opened his mouth to scream but Macbeth cover it with his hand. "Shut up, shrimp! Juliet, where's Puck?! I'm going to kill him!"

"Aw, nice to you know you care!" Puck laughed.

They all looked up to see him in the tree laying down on a branch looking down smirking. "Hiya!"

"YOU! Get down here!"

"Nah, I don't wanna to," Puck took out an apples and bit into it. "It's safer up here,"

Before anything else could be said Romeo came out of nowhere.

"Alright, that's enough. Puck, welcome," Romeo looked at them all before smiling and turned. "Let's go."

Finally Bacchus was together.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I… updated~!!!!!!

I had no inspirations to update and now I do! XD

Love

Lady Kitara


	9. Team Bacchus! :D

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

(Time jump three weeks!)

"AT's?" Juliet asked. "You want us to learn AT's?"

Romeo turned from the window to look at his love. "I think it's a great idea! Think about it."

Going back to the script he was reading Juliet did think about it and did sound like fun. AT's had become real popular and he knew a lot of teams had been formed. It might be a good idea, but knowing Romeo he would involve them in something they didn't want to do.

"I would not!"

"EH?!

"No, tell Hamlet he won't get hurt and get over here now," Romeo spoke into his phone before hanging up. "What is Juliet?"

"Oh, nothing," Juliet smiled, 'That scared me…'

"The others are heading this way. Will you prepare drinks and snacks for them?"

"Sure."

When all team members arrived they talked about the AT's. Romeo was ready to start, but the others weren't sure if they should or shouldn't. After about five minutes of thinking Puck was won over by a piece of cake from Romeo.

"Okay, that makes three of us who are in. What about you two?"

Juliet's face went from thinking about it to looking at Romeo with a face that said, 'What?!' Romeo didn't even ask if he wanted to use AT's! Did he just decide for him?! Juliet wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. He would talk to Romeo about it later.

"Well, I'll do it. Anyway you're the one who leads the team, right?" Hamlet asked.

"Correct!" Romeo said sitting back. "Well, Macbeth?"

"Hm… Can I beat people?"

"That's part of it."

"Then I'm in."

Later after everyone had left Juliet couldn't seem to talk to Romeo. The other seemed so into his latest idea that he didn't hear anything Juliet said. So after Juliet said he was going home, Romeo noticed what time it was. Insisting that he would walk him home they set out…. And the AT conversation continued and Juliet had no choice but to wait until later.

Later never came. Romeo was sure Juliet wanted to do this. So having no choice, the team began to train… and boy did they suck. It was so bad that there were a few times when four out of the five wanted to die of embarrassment. The only one doing well was Romeo. It seemed like had had been riding all his life. So after months of intense training and learning how to fight in different ways each fitting their personalities, they had finally become an AT team.

"What's our team name?" Hamlet asked in hopes of a break. After ten hours of non-stop training he needed one.

"Yeah…" Puck gasped. "Let's come up with a name."

Macbeth nodded. "How about dying because we don't get breaks?"

"Give us a break Romeo…." Juliet said. "Everyone is tired, and its already dark."

Romeo tilted his head up to the sky. All the stars were out. "I've noticed something. We always work, train, act, and sing better when its dark…"

"So?" Puck said grabbing the water Juliet was offering him right out of his hand.

"I've noticed," Juliet said sitting down with the others. "Why?"

"The Dark Drama Club…"

"Huh?" They all looked at him curiously.

"We're a drama club, but we're different then most."

Puck laughed. "Very different."

"We are the dark drama club."

"We're not going to call ourselves that are we?!" Macbeth jumped up.

"No, but it is a good nickname for the team. I got it!" Romeo turned to face them. "It's perfect! Don't you think so, Juliet?"

The other three yelled at him. "What the hell?! You didn't even say what it was!"

"Team… Bacchus?" Juliet said thoughtfully looking up to the stars as the other three looked at him. "I love it."

"Bacchus?"

"Read a book, Macbeth…"

"Shut it, Shrimp! Like you've read the book you're named after!"

"Actually I have! Many times!"

"Really?!"

"I bought a Mid Summer's Night Dream just after I joined, and I've read it twice." Puck spoke up holding up two fingers.

"You can read?!" Macbeth yelled truthfully, then he looked at the other two.

"Juliet and I each have our books from before we met and have read them many times." Romeo said taking Juliet's hand. "It seems that Macbeth is the only one who hasn't read his book. He'll have to read it."

"Who said I would read it-"

"You WILL read it."

Macbeth shut up. When it came to being a leader Romeo was very strict and what he said went. So Macbeth knew by the end of that week he would have a copy of the book and he would be done reading it.

"Alright. Then let's go, Team Bacchus!" Romeo said and so they went back to training.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It didn't take long before Juliet began to notice changes in Romeo. At first he just shook it off as nothing, but one day when they were kissing he noticed a drastic change. When Juliet started to pull away for air Romeo wouldn't let him. Trying again he failed and had to push at Romeo's chest just so he could breath again.

After this happened a few times Juliet learned to take gasps of air whenever he could. Then one day he couldn't get any and had to turn his head away. When he did he hadn't noticed the fact that he had left his neck wide open.

Romeo had always loved Juliet's reactions, but one day the kiss wasn't enough. They weren't long enough. Of course he never got enough of his love in the first place, but seeing the other panting for air and his neck bare before him… in a matter of seconds he had attacked that beautiful pale neck sucking at the bared skin hungrily.

"Nah…"

Romeo heard the gasp, even it was faint, and it only encouraged his actions. After leaving a hickey on his beloved's neck, Romeo pulled back to gently press a kiss to Juliet's lips. Juliet noticed the kiss was softer this time around. It seemed like Romeo was back to normal. He would stay like that for a few weeks, but then things started up again. They both knew Romeo wasn't satisfied with the kisses and the hickeys anymore.

"Romeo, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I do it all the time."

"It feels funny."

Romeo pulled back to kiss his ear before blowing a soft stream of warm air against it. "Really?"

"Y-yes…."

"Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"Kissing doesn't satisfy me anymore." Romeo said seriously. "Can I touch you a little bit?"

Juliet didn't think there was much to the question. The way Romeo had said it was like he wanted it and wasn't going to take no for an answer, and as Juliet, he was there to get Romeo whatever he wanted right?

Looking back at Romeo who was standing behind him, he smiled. "Just a little bit, okay? I'm still not ready for anything big."

Romeo smiled and kissed him deeply, "Let's go to my house then."

Juliet nodded with a blush covering his face.

When they got to the house Romeo checked to make sure no one was home, and Juliet called home to say he was staying over. When everything was set, Romeo pulled Juliet towards his room where he kissed him and slipped his hands under the other's shirt.

Nibbling at his lover's neck Romeo's hands found their way down to Juliet's nipples and began to rub them until they were hard.

"Haa…" Juliet shut his eyes.

That little noise made Romeo want more. Pushing the shirt all the way up without taking it off he licked one of the nipples. The sound that Juliet let out caused a shiver go up his spine. Biting gently on the bud, he circled it a few times with his tongue before taking it into his mouth.

"Ah! Haahaa… nya…Romeo…"

Romeo continued his torture on the bud until he could tell it was beginning to hurt his lover. He then moved to the next one and began doing the same thing as he did with its counter part. When he looked up he could see Juliet eyes were shut tight and he was panting and making wonderful noises.

"Romeo…"

Hearing his name Romeo stopped. He looked up and could see his lover was still unsure. Not pushing his luck for the night he let go of him and pulled the shirt back down. Laying down next to Juliet he pulled him close so they could sleep. Juliet snuggled into his chest.

"Did you like it, Juliet?"

Juliet smiled. "I did… a lot."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Romeo loves his Juliet and keeps wanting more! XD

Love you Bacchus fans! Review cuz I'm out of ideas once again…. Hahahahaha….. *tears*

Love,  
Lady Kitara


	10. Colors

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

( Two weeks later.)

Macbeth and Hamlet had just gotten to Romeo's house and let themselves in when no one answered. wondering where the others could be they walked around until the spotted Puck sitting on his legs, ear pressed to the door, eyes looking at the door as well, wide and had a small blush on his face.

"What are you doing?" Hamlet asked.

Puck out his figure to his lips to shush them. Then went back to listening. Wondering what the heck he was hearing they leaned in and listened.

"I said, no," Juliet's voice sounded. "You can't,"

"Come, on just a little bit?" Romeo voice asked hopefully. "Just a little bit? No one would know,"

"No. Hey! I said no!"

"Don't resist!"

"Not going to happen! Ah! Stop it!"

By this time the trio, had turned so red it shamed the color. After a few more words had been spoke Romeo came running out of the door.

"Ha ha!"

"Romeo! I said you can't have the cake batter!" Juliet yelled and ran after him. "I need that for cooking!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three looked at each other and then away. What could you say in such a embarrassing situation? They stood there until Juliet came back shielding the cake bowl and Romeo seemed happy about getting what he wanted.

"Hey, why you three red?" Juliet asked. "Is it hot outside?"

"No, we just ran here that's all." Macbeth said turned away. "So what's going on today?"

"Training."

"Again?! can't we just have one day off? Please?" Hamlet said not wanting to go outside. "And besides isn't Juliet cooking something?"

"Was." Juliet said. "But now that I'm half a cake batter short I can't bake it." he glared at Romeo as the other took the bowl to finish off the rest.

"Anyway, now that everyone is here I something we have to go over before we train."

The four went to the table sat in their place as Romeo began to talk about the different teams. Right now they were at the very bottom so they need to train harder and work more often.

"So I want everyone to see everything as training. All the time. If were going to do this we have to be in top shape." Romeo finished.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We'll start now."

"Hm."

"Is there something you want to say, Puck?"

Puck nodded and scathed his head. "Can we eat first? PLEASE?" he said with a big smile.

"Yes. We very well can't go and train on an empty stomach."

"Yeah! What's for lunch, Juliet?" Puck asked as four of them waited at the table.

When there was no answer they turned to look for Juliet. at Juliet. He was staring out the window at something, his look was studious. Romeo soon was at his side. Indeed there was someone out there looking at the house, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ni-san?"

Romeo blinked. "You know him, Hamlet?"

Nodding, Hamlet ran to meet this person. They talked for a little bit before the drama queen came rushing back.

"I have to go. I'll call you guys later!" Hamlet left running, waving back.

"That's strange." Romeo said as they all sat down again. "Macbeth, do you know what that was about?"

"No, never seen that guy before."

"Hamlet, called him brother, so it's his brother! Wow, I knew you weren't the smartest kid in school, but damn."

"Shut up, Puck! I know what that meant! I just never saw him! God, you such a loser!"

"I'm not a loser! At lest I not some-"

"Enough!" Rime rubbed his temples. "We need to get on with our plans. Juliet, my folder and if you could bring in lunch?"

Juliet nodded and stood. "Of course,"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The next day it was Macbeth's job to ask about the older brother. As it turned out it was just a family meeting he had to be at. Lunch time came around, and the dark drama club sat at their table. Unknown to them, they had become very popular over the passed few months. It was all over the school about them and the secret, (which was not really a secret) love between Romeo and Juliet. The drama Queen Hamlet who loved a stuffed panda. Macbeth who was Violent when given any reason. Puck the prankster who could trick anyone and get away with it.

This was something everyone wanted to know about. Soon everyone at the school was showing up to their shows, plays, drams and even just to watch them practice the shows. At first the others thought it was great, but Romeo didn't approve of them being watched before the premiere , so soon no one was allowed to see them until opening night.

After a few more months, Hamlet announced that his birthday was coming up and wanted to invite all his friends. So on Monday, he brought to school four innovations. He handed them out and smiled as he talked away about it. As it turned out the five really just had each other.

Romeo is all his wit, had been the great writer and star at his old school. When there had had preformed many wonderful plays and many of which where that of Shakespeare. However time and time again he couldn't find anyone he could called his Juliet. After searching and having so many act out the part he had gone on thinking of anyone who could possibly become his counter part. This made others think he was ignoring him and thought he was better then them. When there was no girl who was fit to play Juliet, they turned on him too.

Juliet, kind sweet and caring, had his share of troubles. His so called 'friends' were actually very mean to him, but, wanting some sort of friendship was too powerful and he stuck with them. After awhile he felt like he was in a sort of a dream. Day upon day the same thing. His only joy was reading his books and plays. Romeo and Juliet was his favorite. Often reading a tale he had memorized all the lines and the story line. In time he began to watch every and any plays he could find. Then one day to his shock, became Juliet. Later on in their friendship would the others find that Juliet was not one to be ignored or teased. After all even the quite ones have their limits.

Hamlet liked being dramatic. It gave him a chance at attention. With everything he had always been one to want attention and never got it. Thus his need for his stuffed panda. After coming across Hamlet and learning from the best on how to get every eye on his he named the panda Ophelia. He never expected, the schools well known Romeo and Juliet would make him Hamlet. In so he refused. Away to get more attention but so learned that he would get a lot if he join and in the end enjoy the new found friendship.

Macbeth was always scary and got what he wanted, when he wanted. His reputation made him feared and no one would get near him. Not even the older kids who had been torturing others for years. Anger was built up, and one day when walking to his class he was surprised that someone had walked right in front of him. What's more this person didn't seem to notice him. Later he would know that Juliet was so into the new play he wasn't even paying attention on where he was going. Finding out that attempting to pick on Juliet was the best thing that could have happened.

Puck was a loner. Mainly because of his tricks, pranks, and ways of getting people mad at him. At first when he had been trying to prank Romeo he had thought it would be easy. So when the other dogged his trap he was needless say, shocked. Not only that no matter how many times he tried he couldn't prank Romeo. After a short while he noticed Macbeth and Hamlet fallowing him. So in away to have fun he tricked them. It was only when he was offered to have friends with people just as strange as him did he accept it.

"I was taken to the doctors yesterday after school," Hamlet said sighing and laying his head on the lunch table. "When I said I wanted to invite my friends to my party they all thought I was seeing things… AHHH! Stop laughing!"

Macbeth just laughed louder as the small one tried to hit him, only to be blocked. "You too? My folks thought I was lying about you guys."

"Mine wanted to take me to the hospital." Puck said as he took someone's piece of pie and ate it. "How about you?" he poked at Juliet with his spork.

"Nothing. They just nodded and went back to work. Romeo?"

"They told me to at lest act normal around their friends." Romeo cut his pie in half and handed it to Juliet. "Puck ate yours." he explained when Juliet looked confused. "Anyway, I was thinking about the next play and I think we have to cancel it-"

"WWWHAAATTT?!?!"

ROMEO?! CANCLE A PLAY?!

"Who are you?!" Juliet cried out over all the shock.

"Calm down! We have to cancel it so we can to Hamlet's party. The dates are the same, look."

All of them calmed down as the took out their inventions and read them. As right as always. It was as if Romeo knew everything.

"I didn't even notice," Hamlet said reading over Macbeth's shoulder.

Macbeth snorted. "You didn't know even when you wrote it down yourself? Idiot."

"AHHH!"

"I really am going to go deaf one day!"

"Puck, what's on your hair?" Romeo asked.

"Hm…? Oh, I was using some hair dyes yester day. I didn't like this color so I thought I had washed it out."

"Washed it out? Doesn't it stay there for weeks?" Juliet asked.

"Not if you have this special shampoo. I invented it myself. It comes in handy hen you want to change the dye."

"You're a hair stylist, Puck?" Romeo asked a glint in his eye.

"Uh…" Puck wasn't sure of what was going on in the others mind. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you say something?" Romeo leaned back and smiled. "I got a job for you/"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Wow! Puck you did a great job,!" Hamlet commented as he looked at his hair. Orange had been placed in his hair in the side pony and by his bangs.

"I gotta say I like it."

Hamlet smiled. "Thanks, Macbeth,"

"I wasn't talking about your hair." Macbeth cover Hamlet's mouth before he could yell. "But, I do like it. It suites you,"

Hamlet smiled.

"Hey, Puck what's taking so ling?" Macbeth called out. He had taken a liking to Hamlet and lately the others smiled was making him feel strange.

"Calm down." Romeo said. He had loved the blue that was put on his left side of his dark hair. It suit him perfectly. "It's just taking longer because I asked for a special design for Juliet."

About half hour later Macbeth called out again and this time he got a reply and… wow…

"Shut up! I'm gonna mess up if you keep bothering me! I'm almost done so shut it or I'll shut it for you!"

"Now, we know not to bug him when his working," Hamlet laughed.

After a few more minutes Puck walked out happy, his green streaks in his hair and announced that now everyone was done and hurried Juliet it out.

"No wonder it took so long," Hamlet said. "It looks great!"

Juliet blushed, "Thanks, your's looks great too- humph!"

Romeo hadn't been able to say anything. He was too entranced by Juliet's new hair style and when someone, he wasn't sure who said it looked great first he pounced on his Juliet and kissed him deep, fast and passionately. When he let go the other was so red and had almost passed out. Looking back Hamlet and Macbeth were blushing and Puck was clapping, he being perfectly fine with their love.

Of course Romeo, knew that both Macbeth and Hamlet were okay with it, so their blushing and turning away only meant one thing.

They liked each other.

Juliet noticed the look in Romeo's eyes. 'Oh no, this isn't good…' he thought.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lolz…

Love

Lady Kitara


	11. Happy Sad Birthday

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"AHHH!!!!!!"

"Bawhahaha!"

Macbeth ran away from Hamlet who was chasing him. Well, after pushing the other into the cake was a good reason to run but to see the look on his face made him laugh harder. Puck join in the fun by tripping Macbeth over and Hamlet tumbled after. In the group the three had become known as the Trio.

As they joked and ran around the drama's Queen back yard, all the parents in the house seem shocked that their kids actually had friends. They admitted to each other that their own kid lived in their own world.

As they talked, Macbeth's mother asked where Juliet's parent's where.

"Oh, she said that her husband's car broke down so she would pick him up and be right back. I'm still shocked. I mean…. my son had never had friends before and suddenly he comes home and says his new name is Puck and he's going to his friends Hamlet's birthday party!"

"I think it's cute," Hamlet's mom said. "I mean they all like Shakespeare and named themselves after the charters."

"I know! My son has been calling himself Romeo for a long time now. He won't answer anyone if they call him by his real name."

"Speaking of which. It seems that he has his Juliet."

The four mothers looked out the window to the yard. Indeed both Romeo and Juliet stood there laughing and holding hands.

"I'm glad. No more, 'I'll find you someday Juliet!' or 'Wait for my beloved!' after so long you get sick of it. Juliet looks like a sweet girl."

"She could use a taste in clothes though. She's dressed like a boy." Macbeth's mom said.

"Maybe her mom didn't want her to ruin a dress." Hamlet's mom said, "I mean all the others are boys."

They continued to talk as the kids played out side. About an hour later a car pulled up and Juliet's mom got out and rushed inside.

"Sorry about that. I hope my kid wasn't too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it. She was fine."

"She?"

The other four looked at her strange. Did she forget about her daughter?

Hamlet's mother nodded and pointed out the window. "Your daughter is right there. See? She's fine."

"The only child I have is a boy."

The room went dead silent.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Happy birthday dear, Hamlet~! Happy birthday to you~!"

The four clapped as Hamlet blew out his candles. Just as he was pulling back, Bam! His face slammed into the cake.

"AHHH! Macbeth!"

"Mawhahahah!"

After the cake thing and running around the house a few times. They were called back by Romeo who insisted it was time to open Hamlet's present's.

"Open mine first!" Puck said handing over a green box.

Hamlet opened it and inside was a kit on how to pull pranks. 'I can use this against Macbeth!.' he thought before thanking him.

"Here," Macbeth pushed his gift over.

"A mini safe?"

"Waiting."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I made you this." Juliet out down a red box. "I hope you'll like it."

Hamlet took off the wrapping and looked inside. "Wow! A glass picture frame! I heard these are hard to make!"

"It was nothing." Juliet smiled.

"It took him three weeks to make it." Romeo said. "Not to mention the times he dropped it."

"Romeo! Be nice!" Juliet lightly hit his shoulder.

"This is from me." Romeo handed over the gift bag.

"Wow… it's… a cow…?"

Romeo frowned. "It's your panda… I fixed it,"

"Oh, it's… YOU FIXED IT!?" 'It looked better as a zombie!'

"Your welcome." Romeo smirked.

Hamlet sulked. "I think she was better off dead…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! thanks you guys! I never had such a great birthday."

As much fun as they were having, it was about to end and it would end with all of them be separated from each other in a matter of seconds…

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Huh?!"

Juliet was yanked around fast my his father and was dragged away. "Ow! Your hurting me!"

"Juliet!" Romeo went forward but was also yanked back by his dad. "Let go!"

Macbeth had dodged his dad but couldn't fend him off, the older man being stronger then him. "What?! Get off!"

"Put me down or' I'll bite you!" Puck yelled as he was thrown over a shoulder. "Put me down!"

Yelling, confusion, anger, hurt, shock and sadness hit Hamlet all at once, as it did the others. Hamlet felt his mom's hand on his shoulder.

"We have to talk about your friends,"

"Mom, What's going on?" asked as he was lead inside, his friends screams still being heard.

"I swear if you don't stop-"

"Juliet! Juliet!"

"Romeo!"

Romeo was reaching out his hand. Their parents had parked a crossed the street from each other and facing the other way. Romeo was being dragged back by his arms and Juliet was carried.

"Juliet!" he cried put again.

For a split second the world slowed. Anger turned to rage as Romeo's eyes saw the scene in front of him. Puck and Macbeth had seen it from inside their cars and Hamlet through the window.

Even if it was Juliet's father…

"Romeo…" was the last echo cry from Juliet's tearing eyes before the car took off.

Gritting his teeth so much the resembled fangs. Angry? No. Pure hate fill him as he was taken away in his car.

No one was ever to hurt his Juliet… and seeing someone slap his love face was not going to go unpunished…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"He hit him! He hit Juliet!"

"Son calm down-" Hamlet' mom said again. Even since that scene her son wouldn't stop. It had been four hours since the drama started.

"No! He HIT him and Romeo is mad! Oh my god, why did this happen?! Ahhh! I can't believe he hit Juliet! What is he going to do? He's gonna kill him! Oh my god, Romeo don't kill any one! Ahhh! Ophelia, what are we going to do?!"

Ring. Ring.

"Hello? Yes, hold on. It's…." She couldn't remember his names so she just said the nick name. "…It's Macbeth-"

"Macbeth! Macbeth, we are we going to do?!" Hamlet snatched the phone away. "Did you see it?! You saw it right?! Poor Juliet! And Romeo is the killing type! Oh my god he murdered his father!"

'Hey! Drama, not helping! Calm down!'

"But-but-but the others!"

'It's going to be okay. Listen I got a message for you. Tonight at the witching hour meet us at the base, got it?'

"Y-yeah. Okay…."

'Your gonna be alright?'

Hamlet sniffled. "Can we talk for a little bit?"

'Yeah, I already called Puck so I have time.'

"Thank you…"

They talked for about an hour. About what they didn't know but the comfort it gave them made it better. After that Hamlet hung up and made his way to his room.

"Don't you want your birthday dinner?" His mom called after hopefully.

"No."

"But it's your birthday-"

"IT'S THE WORST BIRTHDAY I HAD EVER HAD! LEAVE ME ALONE! AHHHHHH!!!"

SLAM!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

What will the witching hour bring? And what of Team Bacchus?

Love

Lady Kitara


	12. Once Again

Lady's fanfic is called: We meet … Romeo & Juliet I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The witching hour was known to all that knew it's secret. Those who rule the night could tell when their kind gathered and when to show up. It would awaken then from the dark of the night to lead them to their leader. Shadows roamed around to the place where the meting for an urgent matter. Into the skeleton like arm trees they crept as-

"Oh! What the hell, Macbeth?!" Puck screamed holding the top of his head.

"I swear if you continue to narrate our way to the meeting I'll do much more then hit you!" Macbeth yelled back.

They had already picked up Hamlet who decided to be a drama queen and cry for a little while and then Puck had to go and narrate the whole way to the secret meeting place. After so long Macbeth couldn't take it anymore so he hit the thing to stop it from talking.

"Will you two shut it?! We're almost there and we can't let anyone see us or they'll know where we meet," Hamlet scolded and they entered the tall grass heading to the small opening.

"And how are they going to see us in the dead of the night, shrimp?"

"And so as the trio continued on their way, there was contention among them-"

"PUCK!" they both yelled.

"Oh, and I'm going to us caught? Not yelling and crying mind you."

"Stop talking like your smart," Hamlet said.

Macbeth smirked, "You know you just copied off the books,"

Puck held up a peace sign. "How else do you think I know how to put my lines?"

They continued down the path until they reached the covered opening and now they had a problem… it was pith black and nothing could be seen,

"Any one have a flash light?" Puck asked holding out his arms trying to feel trees.

"Nope. Hamlet stop crying!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Your standing on my pinky toe!"

"…"

"…"

"Stupid Macbeth," Puck snickered.

"You little! Where are you?!"

"Marco!" Puck called out.

"Polo~!"

"Shut up, Hamlet!"

"Shhh…!" Puck said hastily. "Someone's coming," he hissed

They looked at the sound of his voice and indeed small light was making its was in. they hid and stayed quiet hoping whoever would turn and leave. They light came closer and then there was two. It continued until they started and soon it reviled who it was.

"It's Romeo and Juliet!" Puck laughed and hurried down from his hiding spot.

"Juliet! Are you okay?!"

The trio gathered around to examine Juliet cheek and were relived that there wasn't any busing and it seemed fine.

"I'm alright, it was only red for a short while."

"That's good… Hamlet! Shut up!" Macbeth barked as he heard the slight sniffle.

"Macbeth, I hope when you meet someone you love your kind to them," Romeo said bringing Juliet back to his side. "That is if they wish to stay with you that long," He smirked.

"Whatever! So what are we going to do now?"

The four looked at him.

"First we make sure were safe. Puck, climb up to the tree tops and see if our lights give us away. Macbeth, sweep the area and make sure no one fallowed. Hamlet go make sure the way in is hidden. Juliet, lower the lights until we know its safe and I'll go and see if we have any visitors lurking about. Go!"

They all rushed to do their thing and Juliet took the time to glance at all of them. Puck looked like he flew up the trees he climbed so fast and Macbeth covered any holes that looked like they would leek the secret place and Hamlet retuned quickly. The dim lights covered them well that most of them looked like outlines.

"It's safe," Romeo conformed and the lights lit up and Juliet hung them around the lower tree branches.

"Now listen to me and I'll tell you what we are going to do."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching," Juliet said. "I have to stench or I'll hurt myself."

"Hurt yourself? Doing what?" His mother asked.

"This." Juliet did a handstand and walk a few steps before lowering his legs slowly down and going back to stretching. "I have a lot to do. Please do not bother me."

She blinked. 'At lest his talking to me.' she heard the phone ring and answered it. After listening to it was she slowly looked over and could see her son's back facing her as he twisted his waist next. Then asked a soft are you sure into the phone. Then thanked the person and hung up. According to the woman all of the young Shakespeareans where to the same things. Walking over she sat down and watched for a little while.

"Can you tell me something?" she asked like she was going to cry.

"Yes?"

"What would you do for the one you love most in the world-?"

"Give up my life,"

She closed her eyes tight before for walking out leaving him to his own world.

(with Puck)

"Running, running, running!"

Puck chanted as he ran around the house, up and down and then into every single room and just as he was passing his father decided to show him a trick. So he leaped in the air and did a twist flip before landing and running out of the room leaving the fool stunned.

"Where did you learn to-?

"Running!"

(with Macbeth)

After beating up on the punching bag for a while he could feel his parents staring at him. Anger filling him again and took it out on the lifeless object until he manger to brake the chain on it. Mad about that he began to kick it furiously.

After a few hours he walked in cleaned up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?!" His father yelled

"OUT!" Macbeth yelled back and continued and ran when he heard footsteps behind him.

(with Hamlet)

"One hundred!"

Hamlet stood up and took of drink of water. Glancing at the clock he saw he had only two more hours to go before they all had to meet. He had a feeling things where going to get worse but then again they were named after the world worst tardy.

At midnight he jumped out the window with his AT's and landed next to two other figures. And so the trio took off to meet the famous lovers, Romeo & Juliet.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Wooo! Plz comment n forgive me

Love

Lady Kitara


	13. Hunted House

I don't own air gear or the Air Gear Musicals.

--

"We're buying this… house?" Juliet asked unsure.

"It's mansion, Juliet, and yes, we are going to buy it." Romeo said. "It's for an unbelievably low price for such a grand house."

"Cause it looks freaking hunted!" Macbeth yelled his teeth looking sharp.

The five walked up to the old and what looked like a hunted mansion/house. They had set their plan into action and now that the first part was done the next step. Buy a house and this was not what they had in mind… or at lest four out of the five.

"OooooOOoooo…!"

"Puck! Shut it!"

"And what are you going to do Panda lover! Ow! Don't hit me with your cow-panda!"

"Let's go in." Romeo said pulling out a key. "We can have a look around before we buy it."

They walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello hunted mansion…" Hamlet said as they walked in.

"I'm not going in!"

They turned to look at Juliet. "Why not?"

"I heard stories about this place. About a demon that consume souls. They say you can hear the sound of hissing when it's close and that it tares you flesh right off you bones!"

"It's only an old house long forgotten," Romeo assured, "I did all my research and nothing came up about it being hunted. Don't read to much into rumors. Let's go."

They continues into the house and the doors closed behind them. The room was dim and only the light from the windows shined through. They walked up the old fashion stairs. As they reached the op they looked around. To the right looked like it went to the master bedroom and on the left was three smaller bedrooms. There was a loft there to and a crossed the banner was what looked like a study and a guest room.

"We'll start on that side where the study might be and work our way around.

"k,"

"Fine."

"Got it,"

…

Only three responds?

"Juliet?"

They turned around and Juliet was gone!

"Oh my god! The demon ate him!" Hamlet screamed.

"Juliet?!" Romeo called.

Nothing.

"This isn't funny!" Puck called out and ran to the door that Juliet had been next to. Just as he walked in he vanished.

"AHHHHHH!" Hamlet took off.

"Don't split up!" Macbeth yelled but it was it late.

(mean while…)

"Ow…" Puck groaned as he rubbed his backside. "Stupid hole in the middle of the floor… Hey guys-!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Hamlet's yelled cover over Puck's call. Hearing the foot steps move away he wonder over to the sliding doors that opened. Looking back he saw an old light switch. Flipping it the dim lights he noticed he was in the dinning room.

"Whoa, it's big! Hey, can you guys hear me?!" Puck called again and didn't hear a reply. "Oh, well…"

Creak.

Puck hurried out of the room to try and find the others.

(back upstairs)

"Juliet…!"

"Hamlet…!"

"Puck…!"

The two were now on the other side looking for the three missing actors. They opened the door to a room that was cover with blankets.

"Don't be scared Macbeth, it's nothing but sheets covered with dust."

"Who said I was scared?!"

Suddenly one of the sheets rose up from the ground and began to dance around.

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

The two took off down the hallway.

"I thought you were brave!"

"Looking who's talking! Aren't you the brave leader?!"

(back in the room)

"Someone help me! I'm tangled in the sheets!" came Hamlet's muffled cries that went unheard.

(back with R and M)

They gasped as they looked back.

"Okay, find the others and find the power box," Romeo said standing up.

"Right… HAMLET!"

"I said find not scream for them… Let's go."

(meanwhile)

"Cam you guys hear me?! Hello?! Romeo, help!"

Juliet yelled as he tried again to opened the secret door in the wall. Earlier he had leaned on it and it spun around locking him inside. So he had been calling for help but no one seemed to hear him. Feeling around he mange to find what seemed like a passage way. Taking it he wonder down what felt like a set of stairs.

(back with Puck)

"So many rooms… gah… water…"

Huffing his way back into another room which he swore he had been through at lest over a million time, he sat down in the old creaky chair and called out to his team mates. Hearing what may have been a replay he jumped up and tried to fallow it.

(Romeo and Macbeth)

Gasping they stopped and looked around.

"Alright… we need to find the lights and then find everyone. Macbeth you go that way and I'll go this way."

(Juliet)

"Come on," Juliet said as he pushed on the door. "Open,"

Using a little more pressure he managed to open it about five inches. Pushing more under something gave a loud thud was heard. He squeezed himself out of the door. There laid a huge dresser filled with… costumes…

(Hamlet)

"Yes! I'm free!" Hamlet gasped as he freed himself from the blankets. "Hey, you guys…?"

(Juliet)

"How big is this place?"

Movement.

"Huh?"

Swish.

"AHHH!"

"Juliet!"

"Romeo…!"

"Juliet!"

"Puck!"

"Hamlet!"

"Macbeth!"

Swishing.

Outside the house all everyone could hear was.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

---

The five stagger out into the huge living room and sat down. Mutters where said about escaping the demon house. Then the door opened.

"AHHHH!"

"Whoa! Hold on kids! I'm just here to catch the animal that's loose in here."

"Huh…?"

"There it is!"

In a a single swoop he picked up…

"A RABIT?!"

Bacchus threw themselves on the floor and groaned.

--

Love

Lady Kitara

PS: thx for the reviews :D

I relly do love them and I realy am sorry that I have not updated it's just that I didn't know what to write next! Forgive me for I am… slow this year! Year and a half is more like it… -.-

Thank you! :D


	14. Work

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear the Musicals

(if there is a burger of all burgers I don't own that either)

* * *

"Welcome to the Burger of all Burgers, can I take your Oder?" Macbeth forced a smile.

So he was at his first job. It wasn't like he had a choice. The sooner the money came in the sooner he could move out and into the hunted mansion which was now no longer hunted.

* * *

Hamlet scrubbed the windows and got angry that they got streaks. Scrubbing again he cursed the person who made the first window.

* * *

"Tada!" Puck said as he ran around as a mini clown making the kids laugh in a restaurant play ground.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Hamlet said laying down in the secret base.

"Yeah, me too…" Puck whined and rolled onto his back.

"I want to kill…"

"Hey, Where are Romeo and Juliet?" Puck said sitting up. "Where do they work?"

The other two blinked. Where did the famous lovers work? Getting up they went to skate around town searching for them.

* * *

"And so ends the story of the Great Amber Stone."

The crowd was in awe as the masked story tellers finished their shadow puppet tale and then it roared with clapping. Then they jumped into the air and disappeared behind the curtains.

All the people walked out of the children theater and the trio stood there. They knew who wrote the story and very well who must be using the puppets. They wondered backstage without getting caught and sure enough the two stood there. Romeo was putting the script away well Juliet was bringing him water.

"Should've known you two would work here." Puck said as he sat down on an old trunk.

They looked at the trio as they made themselves at home behind the stage.

"I thought you three would have figured it out sooner."

Macbeth frowned. "You saying we're dumb."

Juliet answered before Romeo could, "No, but we did tell you we got a job here. Weren't you listening?"

"…"

"…"

"No."

"Hamlet!" Macbeth and Puck yelled.

"Ahhh! Stop yelling at me!"

Romeo sighed. They had a lot of work to do before he even sent them to fight together. They had a habit of choosing sides with each other and thus two would gang up on one.

* * *

From that day on the trio learned to pay attention when Romeo talked. Why? Because they had to clean out The mansion by themselves. Yup. It took them five days to clean half of it and had becomes grateful that after that they all cleaned together. Soon the mansion was clean.

It was CLEAN!

"We are free! Free, I tell you!" Puck yelled happily and ran around in circles. "Yes!"

"We're not done yet." Romeo said.

Everyone fell over and cried.

"We have to set everything up. Go pick out your rooms and start fixing them."

They ran but not before Romeo calling out that the master bedroom belonged to him and Juliet.

After months of battles, work, school and sneaking around their parents just to see each other. Although it was clear the famous lover had the hardest time. Romeo's parents knew he wouldn't give up on his Juliet. So they had a hard time meeting each other and more so in school where many girls had told their parents they had been meeting

So they had to be careful. As in…

"Help me!"

"Come back here! I'll kill you!" Macbeth yelled as he chases down one of the idiot guys who had told on his leader and his leader lover.

Down the hall girls where screaming. "Our hair! Oh my god!"

"That dye it won't come off for about two months. Don't try redoing before then or it'll fall off!" Puck laughed out from somewhere.

Down by the pool the upperclassmen had been ready to jump into the pool and in the middle of the race the water turned into a light blue jell-o.

"Enjoy your dessert!" Hamlet called out as he walked away.

* * *

"The mansion looks great," Juliet said as he walked up to it. Using his key he went in and put down the box he had brought with him.

It was just him since he had come early to set a few things up. No work today but he had to sneak out early before his parents showed up. So as he ran the tap water until it got hot he began to fill a pot to boil it. Once it was on the stove he set to cutting up some potatoes and carrots.

Soon the mansion was filled with the smell of food. As he looked around he could tell how different it was since he had first step foot in this place. Now it was warm and felt so much like home. It was as if he had lived here all his life.

He heard the door open and three sets of feet running. Smiling as he heard them make a fast U-turn and head straight for the kitchen, he turned around.

"I knew it! Food!" Puck cried happily and snatched a apple that was sitting in the fruit bowl. "What'ca cooking?"

"Beef stew and some garlic bread. Hamlet, will you help me?" Juliet asked as he set some vegetables aside on a cutting board.

"Sure. How small?"

"Just into little squares. Did you guys just get out of school?" Juliet asked.

Macbeth sat on a stool by the counter. "Yeah. Just stopped by to drop off some more stuff. Got work in two hours."

"I got work in one hour, Juliet. Think the food will be done by then?" Puck sulked. Nothing better then eating the other team mate's food.

Juliet nodded.

* * *

An update. After so long


	15. Family

I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear Musicals.

* * *

Puck waved goodbye to Juliet as he hurried off to work with his wonderful food he was going to eat later. Luckily Juliet had made him food for alter. So now on his way he was in a much better mood then normal. Chewing on the soft brownie that had been given to him by Juliet, he turned the corner.

Taking another bite he skated a little faster. Jumping up onto a near by building he looked around the place before noting that best way to get to work. Jumping across the buildings he continued on his way stopping once to grab a bottle of milk. Once at his work he put on his costume and began to entertain the kids with his jokes and pranks.

* * *

Hamlet chewed the soft bread and didn't notice some was still hanging out of his mouth. He was just starving. He had taken another shift at work and was sure it was illegal but the money was needed. Getting another bite of soup he pushed the rest of the bread in and chewed and swallowed it.

"You're going to choke if you keep doing that, Hamlet. Eat slowly,"

"But I'm humry." Hamlet said through the food in his mouth and took another bite.

Juliet sighed and continued to with his cooking. He never how much food he would have to cook for five people. Now it was clear that it would be a lot. So he had set to make food now and pack it for their dinner for work. Tonight they were all going to go over to the mansion, having told their parents it was for an over nighter at the school.

The door opened and Macbeth came in and took Hamlet's food. Before the shorter team mate could scream, Juliet set a bowl in front of Hamlet. The smaller actor grabbed it and scooted a little ways from Macbeth. Macbeth finished the half bowl of soup and reached for Hamlet's again. Before he could grab it another soup bowl was in front of him stopping him from stealing the smaller one's food.

"How was work?" Juliet asked as he went back to cooking for tomorrow.

"It was fine. This is good, really good," Macbeth said and looked at the glaring Hamlet, who was hidding his bowl.

"Thank you." Juliet said and then walked over to the tray that was sitting on the counter and began to put a bowl of soup, bread, a glass of iced tea and a slice of cake. Then he picked it up and started to head towards the study.

Macbeth and Hamlet watched him leave and then Juliet return three minutes later. Wasn't he going to eat? Before they could ask Puck came flying in and nearly knocked Juliet over as the other had only a second to avoid him.

"I'm home!" Puck shouted through the house as he raced around. If there was anything for sure was that Puck was always hyper. "Food!"

"Watch where your going, Puck! You almost ran Juliet over!" Hamlet said and tried to hide his bowl. Why did everyone want his food!

"Sorry, Juliet. Hey, share!"

"No, it's mine!" Hamlet screamed and leaned over his bowl. Why was he always fight for his own food!

Juliet sighed as he got another bowl.

* * *

In the study Romeo was writing a new script. He stopped for about ten minutes to eat the food Juliet had brought him and noted it was delicious as always. He savored the taste as he continued to type up the next script. Since he was a little he had always written with a type writer.

He had found it a long time ago and since used it in everything he wrote. It was as if it was the perfect tool to use well writing his master pieces and just felt right. Taking a new sheet of paper he put it in and started to resume his typing.

Juliet walked in half hour later and took the empty plates and left. While he was washing he saw something walk by. He paused. Watched Puck take a whole package of cookies and leave.

"Those are for everyone," He called after him.

Puck ran back and left him three cookies.

* * *

Romeo was sipping his tea it was a wonderful peaceful. The house was at an ease. It was as if he could feel the home was truly theirs. As if nothing could ruin their peace. Looking out the window at the darkened sky he thought about taking everyone out to the school. Normally they only went to school for the purposes of learning but something intrigued him about the school at night.

He could hear someone roaming around downstairs and assumed it was Puck planning another one of his famous pranks. He heard yelling fallowing shortly after and figured it must have been Macbeth who was at the mercy a the prank this time.

He heard Juliet rushing and trying to calm them down from killing each other and Hamlet laughing in the background. Wait a minute. Why wasn't he down there with them? Smiling and laughing he rushed down to join in their new family fun.

* * *

"Whoa, it's kind of creepy here at night." Puck said as he looked around.

"Yeah, maybe we should… go home?" Hamlet said as they continued to walk into the school.

Macbeth smirked and pushed Hamlet toward the mist. He yelped and jumped back knocking himself and Puck onto the ground.

"You evil jerk!" Hamlet yelled at the smirking taller actor.

"Haha, just get up." He smirked well avoiding a swing from the fairy.

They continued until they found a window they could climb through. Romeo hopped in first and waited for the others. Macbeth stood guard as Juliet crawled through perfectly. Puck had to show off and act like he was swimming as he jumped through the window. Hamlet jumped.

He leaned half way in and yelled out in frustration. He height had stopped him from getting all the way in and the others were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Ah!" He screamed as he was suddenly shoved thought and landed on the floor. "You horrible person! I could have died from that!"

"And we would have been caught!"

"Shh! You guys have got to be quite," Juliet warned.

The other two stopped their fight and started to fallow the other three. They walked all the way down the halls. The school seemed so different inside at night. Almost like a whole new place. They continued until they ended up at the stage. It looked marvelous as always but now, here, it looked grander. Almost as if it had somehow grown larger and had more room for them to play.

The word play seemed to enter all their minds at once. Since they were little playing was only fun when alone. Yet somehow to play here on their stage with each other. Not alone and with people you care about seemed like a dream.

And so for the first time they played as children where meant, without loneliness or fear. What a wonderful time. No one bothered them no one came to their place of happiness. Nothing could break this peace.

Until storm riders came and entered their domain.

* * *

Love

Lady Kitara

A/N: Yeah I am super late updating.

Sorry.


End file.
